Locked Away
by Lee-Lee2306
Summary: Lillyanna's magic had been locked away for years while her father, and he's a wizard, abused her day after day. On her birthday it all changes and HE saves her. Lilly must learn to control her powers while trying to find out more about her past. A deadly secret is coming back and is threatening to kill those that she loves. Will she beat it or fall in defeat?
1. Chapter 1

**What up readers! This is my first Winx club fanfiction, so please be nice! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club. I just own Lillyanna and the plot line.**

* * *

><p>Lilyanna's POV<p>

It was cold. But then again, in my life, it was always cold. No one listened. No one loved me. No one cared. No one helped. No one believed me.

Everyone picked on me.

Well there was this one person who did all of this, apart from picking on me. He was the nicest person I had ever met, even nicer then my new fairy friend Bloom. He was there when father abused me. He was there when I fell. He was there when I struggled to get a grip. He was there when I almost killed everyone.

Why does everything good leave me just when it feels right?

My name is Lilyanna Rose. I am a fairy and an elf. I can't control my powers that I found two weeks ago and I lost everyone that ever loved me. Bloom helped me fit in with the others and he helped me find my voice. I never had one before him. He taught me everything I now know, because I never went to school. I was always the one on the outside until I came to Alfea. This is how it all happened.

* * *

><p>The soft patter of rain was the only thing to comfort me. My father would never be there. After all, he is the reason my friends ditched me. Unfortunately, they saw what my father did to me and my father tried to abuse them to. When they got to school the next day, they would call me a freak and definitely not a friend. I recently gained new scars on my back due to him. He is a monster. There is no way that I want to stay here. And besides I didn't have a choice, he placed a magical field around the house so I couldn't leave. I knew magic, being part fairy and all but he has fields inside me to keep them locked away. My friend bloom left for a fairy school about a year ago now we still keep in touch; it's not the same as seeing each other in person. She would use her magic to send balls of energy to me and we could talk through the ball. It was like face-timing someone. She introduced me to her friends, the Winx club, a few days ago and we became fast friends. Even though we never met. Another person contacted me from Alfea college. It was only yesterday. He said he felt a strong magical presence and that it was coming from me. Apparently his name was Professor Wizgiz. I didn't believe him, but I think I should because my best friend is a fairy.<p>

A blue energy appeared before my eyes and turned into a screen. Bloom and the Winx yelled at me in unison.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIL!" I laugh.

"Thanks guys. It's nice to see someone cares."

"What do you mean? You have a father." Stella says in a concerned voice.

"Yeah I do. An ABUSIVE father. He will never care about me." I look at the ground.

"What in magix am I hearing?" A blonde man said from behind the girls. "I heard yelling and came here as quickly as I could." I cover my ears with my hair. I have to admit, he's kinda cute. A banging on the door snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Lillyanna! Open this door now!" I flinch and shrink the screen and put it underneath the bed.

"Yes father." I open the door only to find a hand come in contact with my face.

* * *

><p>Bloom POV<p>

Lil was sent straight into the wall by her father.

"What is going on?" Palladium says, startling us, again.

"Lillyanna is being abused by her father again!" Musa says half yelling. Palladium eyes widen and I turn back to my poor friend. She lied on the floor gasping for air when her father grabbed her hair.

"Who were you talking to you good for nothing brat!"

"N-no one f-father." He yanked her up by her hair and threw her into a wall again.

"Bull! I heard voices!" She shakes her head.

"Even if I was talking to anyone I would never tell you! You sorry excuse for a father!" She screams at him. Everyone gasps at her outburst.

"You're gonna pay for that!" He whips out a knife and flips Lilly onto her back. He drags the knife down her lower back. She screams and Palladium covers his ears, I do the same. I couldn't listen to her screaming any longer.

"Tell me who!" Their yelling makes it through my ears and Palladium flinches.

"No one!" She says through the tears.

"Fine then. I have no use for you then." He smirks and pulls her by the hair out the door. Palladium uncovered his ears and opened his eyes.

"We have to go and help Lilly! Please let me go to Earth to help her!" I half yell.

A scream comes from the screen but there is no one there.

"Bloom quick show us were Lilly is! She's in trouble!" I nod and use my magic to move the orb out the door. Lillyanna's father was pulling her down the stairs by her hair. She screamed in agony. She was dragged all the way out the backyard and left on the concrete while her father went to get rope.

"Lillyanna! Are you okay?!" She can't move to answer, she looks exhausted. Her father grabs Lillyanna's hands and ties them behind her back and throws her in the pool.

"Why would he do that? Lilly is too tall to drown, her head is above the water." The father jumps in and holds her under. The water becomes bloody and Lilly thrashes in her fathers grip.

"Because he's drowning her! We need to help!" Aisha says from behind. We all stand.

"Professor Palladium are you going to hel- Where did he go?" Stella says looking around the room.

"He's already there." We all stare at the screen to see our teacher shoot a spell at her father. He runs over to the edge of the pool and lifts her limp body out of the water. He gave her a gentle shake.

"Are you alright?" She opens her eyes and sees Palladium. She nods very weakly. A knife flies past them both and cuts his shoulder but still impales itself in the wall. He winces. He turns around before a knife can collide with the back of his head. He casts a spell causing Lilly's father to fall unconscious. Palladium lifts her up, supporting under her back and underneath her knees. A flash of gold light and they were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Stella asks.

"Oh no, Professor Palladium!" Aisha says in fear of the state of the two in front of her were in.

"Hey Bloom. How's it been with you?" Lilly says smiling softly.

* * *

><p>Lillyanna POV<p>

"Hey Bloom. How's it been with you?" I say. I winced slightly from the pain.

"I should be asking you that." She smiles gently back. I was petite compared to the man who held me in his arms. I was 16 years old but I had the body of a 12 year old. Being part elf is annoying because I have to wait to evolve.

"We should probably go to the infirmary." The blonde says. He takes me down the hall with the Winx close behind. An older woman is in there talking to whom I presume is a nurse, another teacher and Professor Wizgiz.

"What happened to you and that girl Palladium?" The older woman says. I guess that's his name.

"Never mind that! We need to heal that girl now!" A lady half shouts taking me from his arms and onto a bed.

"You need to help him to. He got injured in the fight." I say weakly. It was almost pathetic how weak I sounded.

"I'll be fine, it's only some scrapes and cuts."

"Anyway you should heal him first. All I need is for someone to break the fields that tie my magic and I can do it myself." I get funny looks from the winx.

"But you're human. There is no way possible for you to have magic." Techna says.

"No I'm not. Not even close."

"Enough questions for now. How do we break the field?" The older woman says. I think for a moment.

"The charm around my neck. I have ice powers so I have a flame charm. Flame melts ice so it prevents me from using my powers."

"Will you please help Palladium? I will help..." She pauses for me to answer.

"Lilyanna Rose." I wince again from pain. The others are led out of the room and into another. She works her magic on the chain on my neck.

"What did you mean by you're not human? And call me Miss Faragonda."

"Well I am part fairy and elf. I got teased back on earth for having pointy ears but I could never tell them why otherwise I'm pretty sure I would be sent to a mental camp." I say half smirking.

"Oh. Forgive my rudeness but how old are you?" Miss Faragonda says politely.

"Well I am actually the same age as Bloom and the others though I look about 12." She nods and takes her hands away.

"All done. Will you need any help?" I shake my head and ignore the pain in my back.

"I will manage. Thankyou for your help."

"You're welcome." She walks into Palladium's room and shuts the door behind her. I was now left to my own devices. My body glows an electric blue aura and all the pain leaves my body at once. I feel my back but there are no scars. My wrists have no cuts and there are no more bruises or cuts anywhere on my body. I feel like jumping for joy. I have my magic back! I step into the room next door. I lean on the door frame.

"You know, it's easier to focus on healing someone when you aren't worrying about someone else." I say in a cocky attitude.

"Lilly!" The winx run over and hug my petite body. I push them away.

"Hang on, give me a minute." The girls looked confused as I walked over to Palladium and focused my energy on his wound. A glowing blue orb surrounded the patch and healed the skin over completely.

"How did you do that? You look to young to be a fairy." Palladium says, looking at the now normal part of skin. I sigh and pull back the hair that hides my ears, the rest of my brown hair was in a ponytail. Gasps come from everyone in the room except Miss Faragonda.

"I'm part elf, part fairy. I was sent to earth so long ago and my magic was sealed away." I see his ears, they are exactly like mine. "You're an elf to! I never met another elf besides myself before!" He laughs.

"Well you will be getting know him a little bit better because he will be your new potionology teacher. Meaning that you will attend Alfea." I squeal on the inside.

"But Faragonda, isn't she a bit too young to be attending Alfea?" An older brunette says from the side of the room. She shakes her head.

"No realistically she is 16. It's the elf part of her that is still trying to evolve."

"Wait so you're the same age as us after all?" Bloom says smiling. I nod and we hug each other, the winx joining in.

"Alright time for bed girls. Lillyanna will be staying in the same section as you winx, please help her settle in. Before you go, Lillyanna, this is Ms Griselda and Professor Wizgiz." I smile before yawning.

"Excuse me. Well it was nice meeting you all." I walk down the hall in my own thoughts. Palladium is my new potionology teacher. And cute one at that. What am I saying? I'm his student and he's my teacher. It's probably against the rules. And besides, I look so much younger then him.

After setting up my room with the help of the winx, I changed into an electric blue singlet and grey track pants. I lie in bed left to my own thoughts.

I wish I would hurry up and evolve. Maybe then I would have a better chance with Palladium.

I fell asleep to dreams and nightmares at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Review pretty please!<strong>


	2. I finally evolved!

**:'( You have made me very sad. No one reviewed! I got a favourite and a follow but no reviews. Reviews would be highly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club. Only Lillyanna and the plot line. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bloom POV<strong>

_*dream*_

_An eight year old Lillyanna ran across the playground to meet me._

_"Hi Bloom!" She wraps her this arms around my stomach._

_"Hello Lilly! Where's your mum?" I look around for the older blonde woman. She points my hand to a park bench. Lilly's mother was beautiful. She had very long blonde hair and bright electric blue eyes. Lilly inherited her eyes and spirit. She was always so happy._

_"Hello Mrs Rose!" I say waving._

_"Good morning Bloom! Thankyou for watching Lilly today!" She smiles brightly. She walks away into a nearby building and leaves Lillyanna and I alone._

_"Watch cha' want to do today Lilly?" She thinks for a minute._

_"Can we go to the library Bloom? I feel like reading." I nod and we walk to the library that was just down the road._

_"Do you want me to read that big book to you?" Lilly stood before me holding the first Divergent book in hand._

_"No thankyou. I can read it." She plonks herself down on a beanbag and buries herself in the book_.

Well at least I know why Lilly was at times smarter than me. Because she was always the same age. A scream throws me out of my dream. I sit up with a start and rub my eyes. It came from Lilly's room. I jumped out of bed and into Lilly's room to find Stella already there. The covers of Lil's bed concealed a giant lump.

"What's going on? We don't have to be up for at least another 2 hours." I say pulling back the covers on Lilly's bed. I gasp. Last night, Lillyanna looked like a very undeveloped 12 year old girl that was wearing a blue singlet and grey pants that were to long. Now she had longer brown hair and her eyes were widened in shock. She had grown breasts and was so much taller that her singlet was now a crop top and her pants her three quarters. She looked very matured. Lilly had a woman like figure now. She looked about 16, her real age.

"I-I don't know! I walked in here because of the screaming and found her like that!"

"Hey who woke us- woah." The rest of the winx are up. They gasped at Lilly's new appearance.

**Lillyanna's POV**

"What happened?" Aisha asks in curiosity. I look at my new body.

"I finally evolved! It took my body long enough!" I smile. "But there is a problem, what do I wear? All my clothes are made for a 12 year old girl, not a 16 year old." I walk to my small bag that I had retrieved last night through magic.

"I guess we have to go shopping today!" Stella sing-songs. I roll my eyes and smile.

"I still need something to wear to the shops."

"You can borrow our clothing." Bloom says and the others nod in agreement.

"Thanks. Well let's go!" I jump out of bed and Bloom helps me find something to wear. I ended up wearing a yellow summer dress and some yellow slip ons. I let my hair hang out today and it finished at my mid back.

"Alright you ready?" I nod at Stella. She practically drags me, Bloom, Aisha, Techna and Musa through every shop. We found an outfit and then we rushed all the way to Alfea.

We walked into out first class, which was transformations, and were greeted by every student. Every fairy wanted to meet the new girl. We take our seats and Professor Wizgiz starts the lesson.

"Good morning fairies! We have a new student joining us in Alfea today. Lillyanna please come and say hello." I stand I walk confidently out to the front. I wore an aqua blue, thick strap singlet with a dark navy blue skater skirt that sat on my stomach and ended mid thigh. My hair was out and I wore black converses on my feet.

"Hey I'm Lillyanna Rose. I am part elf and part fairy. I come from earth and I can't remember my home planet before that. But I try not to dwell on the past. I am an ice and moon fairy. Hence my second name Luna. I hope I can make some awesome friends here, I already have but it would still be cool." I smile and walk back to my seat.

"Thankyou Lillyanna. Alright everyone let's get started on our transformations."

**At lunch...**

The last few hours flew by quickly. I have adjusted to being a proper student and for once, I fit in with everyone. Apparently I fit in too well. I swear all the fairies have come to me for advice. They have seen how I do in my classes. And I think I just want lunch to myself.

**Bloom POV**

"Lilly! Lillyanna! Where are you?" The winx and I have been searching around the entire school all lunch for her.

"We have literally looked everywhere. My database shows that the only other place she could be is outside of Alfea." Techna says pressing a few buttons.

"I don't understand." The siren blasts out and we are called to our last class, potionology.

"Lillyanna wouldn't miss potionology. Especially because Professor Palladium teaches the class." We look at Aisha curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed? The way she looks at him. I know how cliche that sounds, but it's true." She shrugs her shoulders. Lillyanna likes Professor Palladium? How would've thunk it. We walked to our class to see Lilly leaning up against the door frame with her eyes closed and arms folded.

"Where have you been?" I say. She stands normally before opening her eyes with a smile.

"Around."

"We every place in this school, there is no way you could've been 'around'" She pushes open the doors while listening to Techna's calculations.

"If you must know, I was sitting in a tree reading. It was quieter." She looks at the ground.

"Lillyanna, are you alright?" She sniffles before averting her gaze back to me.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine. Let's get to our seats." Whispers echoed through the room. 'What's up with Lilly?' 'I don't know. She doesn't seem normal.' I turn to face Lillyanna who is sitting behind me, alone.

"What's up? You aren't alright so don't even bother telling me that." Her eyes go glassy and tear filled.

"I don't want to talk about it." Tears run down her cheeks and she walks out of the room, straight past a confused Palladium. I bury my face in my hands and hands are on my shoulders and back.

"What have I done?" Tears fall from my eyes.

"Bloom, what's wrong with Lillyanna and yourself?" I sniffle.

"I-I asked her what was wrong and she got really upset and it's all my fault."

"It is not you're fault. I'm sure Lillyanna does not blame you." Palladium says before leaving the room. 5 minutes later, Griselda is in the classroom keeping an eye on us while Professor Palladium goes and checks up on Lillyanna.

**Lillyanna POV**

I was sitting underneath a tree outside of Alfea. I shouldn't of run off like that, Bloom probably thinks that it is all her fault. Footsteps behind startle me out of my thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Palladium was kneeling beside me. I shake my head.

"Not even close."

"What's wrong?" I bury my face in my hands.

"T-this time 5 years ago, I landed on earth. I was condemned to never see my birth parents again. B-but no matter how hard I tried, I-I could never remember the faces or the names of them." He places a warm hand on my shoulder.

"I-it's the same for me. I have went my entire life not knowing who my parents were. I just knew the cause of their deaths." He looked at the ground. A large amount of energy overwhelms me at once. A gasp loudly. "What's wrong?" I stare him in fear.

"My dream sense has a feeling that something bad is about to happen. It's never been wrong. Before you ask, I've had 5 years to practise." Palladium stares at me.

"Do you know what?" I rub my temples. My eyes widen in fear and Palladium's pupils dilate. Does he have a dream sense as well?

"You felt it too?" He nods and starts running for Alfea. I rocket up and follow him.

The Trix are launching an attack with multiple monsters from the legendarium. There's too many for the winx to handle. Alfea could fall to them.

We arrive at the gate and everyone is fighting. The winx have transformed and the freshmen are doing what they can.

"Let's go join the fight! Sirenix transformation!" I yell as I am engulfed in a blue light. When it disappears, I am fully transformed. (A/N: the cover is her transformation.) I take to the skies with the winx.

"Lillyanna! You're back!" Stella says before I am surrounded by the winx. I nod.

"I am sorry for leaving you all like that. Now let's defeat the Trix!" I push my fist to the sky. "Ice spiral!" An ice blast knocks stormy out of the sky. "Bulls eye!" Bloom takes out Darcy and goes to help the others with the creatures; it was just Icy and me left. We lock eyes and see something behind her cold eyes. Recognition? Kindness? She saw the same things in my eyes. She looks so familiar. I just can't remember!

"Volcanic attack!" Bloom's voice comes from behind me. Icy drops and I fly after her. I grab her wrist and put her gently on the ground.

"Why are you helping me? I don't need it." I roll my eyes.

"Sure you don't. And because you are familiar to me, but I can't remember how or why." She seems taken aback.

"Lillyanna! Icy get away from her!" Bloom and the winx stand behind us. I stare at them. The memories flow through and my knees buckle.

"Lillyanna!" I can faintly run to me before Icy stands in his way.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you near her." The Winx look astonished. Bloom goes to push past her but Icy pushes her back with a spell. "Stop! Your skin! It will be to warm for her to handle! She was born of ice, the same as me! She's too weak to put up with the heat!" She lifts me gently and head lolls around on my neck. "Just hang on Lillyanna, I will get you cold." And with that, we are teleported away.

**Bloom POV**

Icy just took Lillyanna! My heart goes into overdrive. The creatures and the final Trix disappear.

"We have to go after her!" I yell. I start to fly but Professor Palladium grabs my wrist.

"I know where Icy is taking her. Her awareness is strong enough for me to track." We all give him strange looks. Her awareness? He sighs. "Everyone has an awareness, but there are some people who don't let theirs go to waste. They harness it. Lillyanna and I have both got control of it. I can find her." I'm still a bit confused, but if he can find my best friend, I don't care.

"So let's go! Who knows how much time we have!" Palladium nods at Flora.

"MAGIC WINX! BLOOMIX!" We all shout, with the exception of professor palladium, and we are gone.

Don't worry Lillyanna, we will find you.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all I have for now! Apart from this anyway.<strong>

**Preview of the next chapter: The winx accompanied by Professor Palladium, go to Lillyanna's home world, which also happens to be Professor Palladium's as well. Is Lillyanna in danger with Icy or is she helping her? What happens next changes everything. Memories will be recovered and friends changed in the next chapter of; Locked away.**

**See ya'll later!**

**~ Lee-Lee2306**


End file.
